


TMNT AU x Reader

by Livingfantrash



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingfantrash/pseuds/Livingfantrash
Summary: Its as the title says.I'm fairly new to this site :(





	TMNT AU x Reader

March 9th 2003, First day initiation  
Hi this is my first day in the ward so I don’t have a name I have a number my number is No. 3945 and I’m a mutant, like many other people here but I’m the only one whom they allow me to have a computer to write my thoughts down, the only good thing is they promise never read my thoughts on this, but if they I will hurt them, but I heard from my guards that they found a reptile and they are going to put him or her in my ward, yay! I’m getting a friend to talk to and I hope they love what I do for a living or write sometimes I’ll ask them.

 

March 11th 2003, It’s a boy <3!  
So the reptile they let into my ward yesterday was a turtle! And a cute one at that but the only problem was they keep him chained to the wall around the neck, but I don’t understand why they put him in my ward, he’s so sweet, then again he did tell to get the shell away from him when we first met but I gave him food which he ate gratefully but there is something that still bothers me, I remember asking him what his number was….  
~~~Flashback to Yesterday in reality~~~  
“Hi I’m No.3945, what's your number mister?” I said smiling; he looked up and blinked “Number? Your name is No. 3945?” he snorted which made me upset “No silly I don’t have a name my parents never gave me one before I was sent here so the nice men and women here gave me a role number to go by, then they gave everyone here roll numbers so I would not be so lonely but no one seems to like me though” I sniffed shaking “….No. 3971” he said gruffly “that’s my number” he sighed then tried standing up only to be yanked back down “ack, *beep*ing chain!!” he swore I gasped “Oh new word!!!” I smiled making him blink at me “I learned a new word!!!” I was dancing in a circle not noticing his stare at me “How old are you kid?” No. 3971 asked “I’m five!” I exclaimed “you?” I asked crawling over to him “I’m eight” he muttered not liking it that I was sitting next to him “hmm can we be friends?” I asked  
~~~End of flashback~~~

 

April 13th, No.3791  
Hello to whoever finds this it seems that the guards are not friendly to everyone because they are being mean jerk heads to me now, except No.3971 he’s nice and kind to me I hope we can be friends forever!! Uh oh it’s medication day!! I don’t want medicine but I’m a good girl and do what they say because they are my family I hope my friend can be with me…but I’ll be right back, the doctors are here.  
Yay, so I got to sit next to my friend but his medication seemed to make him angry, and mean. I still stayed next to him no matter what he did or said to me cause I love him hehe if your reading this No.3791 I LOVE YOU~ <3.

 

[Birth month/day] 2004, Birthday yaaay!  
Happy birthday, happy birthday~ Hooray my birthday is today but no.3971 won’t celebrate with me whatever he is doing I want to do!!

….He told me of his life before he came here he had a family but he doesn’t know where they are now!!! OH NO!!! , But I know a way out but I told him he has to be good like me for another 8 years or else we can’t leave to see outside!!! 

 

[Birth month/day] 2012, Escape!  
It turns out I have a name after me and No.3971 escaped like I promised when I was 6, I’m now 14 years old while 3971 is unknown to me but before we left we packed what we wanted to bring with us then left through the vents which have been broken when I first found them. No.2971 has a family but I don’t, he said we should go our separate ways …  
~flash back~

 

“[Name] we should go different ways” he said looking at me “ok- wait what why?!” I exclaimed tearing up “I want to see my family you should go see yours” he said then he ran off saying one thing “My name is Raphael”  
~Present~

 

Today is the anniversary of when my 8 yearlong friend and I escaped from a testing facility I now live in New York, New York in a four bedroom apartment alone except for my pet turtle, Raphy, and my cat Mr. Whiskers ,but whatever they are my only friends to celebrate…”Hey Raphy, today is the day I met whom I named you after when we met after 9 long years, I’ll be right back you know that Mr. Whiskers is in charge when I’m gone” I said putting my coat on and leaving after setting food out for both of them then walking out the door then locking it then going to my job as a news reporter for News channel 2. “Ugh... Hm?” I turned my head to my camera man “huh, hey Mark” I said in a monotone voice then smiled “what the hell are you wearing” I laughed “it’s in season [N/n]” he teased wearing a two shades of purple scarf and a pink shirt “Yeah for people who are color blind dude” I chuckled then shook my head “well what do we have for a report?” he frowned “the normal” he groaned then noticed how I was pouting “and a new thing it’s the first thing we have!” he said smiling wide “it’s down 32nd street” he said walking next to me to a building then we walked inside “oh my god” I exclaimed when I saw a ‘happy anniversary babe’ banner on the wall “ oh my Mark, thank you” I said tearing up then hugged him “Oh Mark you remembered when we met I love you too” I cried into his shirt then gasped “M-Mark what did you” I stumbled back holding my stomach “ Mark what, why?!” I cried then fell over and coughed blood all over the floor. “[Name] did you really think I cared about you and your stupid pet cat and turtle?!” he spat stabbing my arm pinning me to the ground “You’re worthless nothing but a useless nobody” he hissed leaving “R-R-Raphael h-h-help m-m-me” I cried before I heard a window shatter and four loud thumps “What are you!?” Mark screamed before I heard gun shots “NO!!!” I screamed feeling blood trail down my legs I then passed out before seeing a familiar face my crush from the faculty for mutants “R-Ra-?” I gasped out then I was out like a light  
I don’t remember how long I was out or how I got home but I’m alive and in my apartment with Mr. Whiskers and Raphy by my side….wait “Mr. Whiskers?” I called then got up and went to look for him “Mr. Whis- AH?!” I gasped falling back “What are you four?!” I demanded looking at three strange tall beings and one short being “I’m Leonardo, these are two of my brothers” he gestured to the one in an orange bandana “This is Michelangelo” then the one with a purple bandana “This is Donatello” he chuckled “and this is our father Master Splinter” he said “we have another brother but he’s on the roof his name is ra-““RAPHAEL?!” I exclaimed smiling they blinked nodding “really grumpy? Anger issues?” I said all three nodded “I’m going to talk to him” I said then cough violently “ouch my chest wha?” Donatello frowned “what’s your name and do you want some help getting to the roof or do you want to talk to him here where you don’t over exert yourself” I smiled then nodded “Please Don, can I call you Don?” I asked he nodded “sure” later after I sat down with a glass of water “hey Raphael” I smiled looking at the familiar face he blinked “do I know you?” he asked I tensed “you don’t remember me?” I teared up “no.3945 is my number what’s yours?” I asked smiling slightly “my number? Oh my god [Name]?!” I nodded then hugged him “I thought I’d never see you again Raph” I choked out crying “I missed you” It was him my best friend after 9 years in the mutant facility, until I got sent back there for being a freak “Raph you never told me why you said we had to go our separate ways?” he frowned “I’m a freak compared to you” I tensed then cried “you a freak? I’m the freak I thought the people at the faculty were there to help people like us!” I hissed “people like us, you mean you’re a mutant?” he said I nodded then took off my hat and un did my belt around my waist “my belt was my tail I’ve grown used to feeling pain but that would was……awful thank you for saving me” my cat ears twitched as did my tail “mew” I giggled seeing Raph blush slightly “what’s wrong Raph cat got your tongue?” Mikey shouted making me laugh “oh my shell!” I giggled skipping out of my room “you don’t know the half of it Mikey” I purred my tail swatting his face for trying to touch my ears “…Raphy….where’s my Raphy?!” I said looking around the room “hm? You mean our brother Raph?” I giggled “no my pet turtle” I smiled “he should be here” I sighed “I hope Mr. Whiskers doesn’t try to bury him again” I whined meowing annoyed “if he does I’m going to be really mad” I hissed then yowled “ack!” I spun around and clawed who pulled my tail it was Leo “Ow Leo why did you do that?!” I sighed cleaning his wounds on his face “I found your turtle outside the window” I said wincing as I put disinfectant on his face “yeah next time tap my shoulder and NOT pull my tail!” I hissed eyes turning feline “besides my tail is ¾ of what it used to be damn humans” I sighed “sorry about that though Leo” he chuckled “it’s fine nice reflexes though” I blushed “thanks Raph taught me a long time ago” I purred then frowned “….too bad I never thanked him until now” I looked away after I disinfected Leo’s face cover in cat scratches

~Time skips of Mikey randomness~  
I laughed “No I’m not kidding Mikey I was raised to be a social outcast so I was all like ‘I’m a good girl, when I take my medication I always get a second dose if I’m extremely good when I’m bad I don’t get any, they tell me I have a ability to be quick so I do what they tell me to do so I get better!’ it was horrible the medication days I looked back on my diary that they gave me so I could keep track of the times I’ve had, good lord I have a vocabulary and what the shell why did I have to be so formal!?” I snorted reading out loud one of my entries “are you serious there were others like us in there?!” Mikey said I looked away but nodded “were? There still are I can hear them screaming for my help because I got taken back there my family despised because of my mutation, I had no siblings or family to got to like Raph did when we escaped I’m 21 now but that place still gives me nightmares.” I said shivering but smiled that my new family and friends are living with me “Uh [Name] can you help me with this please?” Donny called from his computer room “hm oh sure Donny~” I purred then kissed Mikey on the cheek then skipped to don’s side “yeah Don Don?” I said tail swishing then noticed it was a mask “oh don is this for me?” I said smiling “yeah it is [n/n] I made it for you ninja cat” I giggled then hugged him “thank you thank you!!” I smiled then put it on “purrfect!” I purred then walked around the apartment in the mask “hehe thanks Donny~” I mewed and spun around “heheh” Raph walked in “whoa nice mask [F/n/n]” he said patting my head “thanks Raph hows my turtle?” I asked worried about the turtle on his shoulder “he’s fine, a biter, but good” he grunted “he is a snapping turtle Raph” I giggled then grabbed Raphy and skipped back into the family room and bowed to master splinter “Hello sensei” I purred sweetly then sat next to him “Hello my child” he said in his fatherly voice that made me smile “What is it you need?” he asked looking at me “your permission to show the guys where I work” I asked bowing down extremely low. He smiled then nodded “Yes you may my child” he said kindly. I jumped up and hugged him “Thank you!” I exclaimed smiling then ran into my room to get changed humming a song. I came out of my room and mewed then hid my ears and cat tail with what I normally did “Guys you want to see where I work?” I shouted skipping around the apartment. “SURE!” Mikey and Donnie called putting on their disguises “You two ready?” I asked they nodded and we left.


End file.
